


Voices

by HappyLeech



Series: Muddled Thoughts [3]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't even know where he was going, but at least he knew WHY he was in Silent Hill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slyboots (Slytherite)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Slyboots+%28Slytherite%29).



"Careful with that, Eddie. You could hurt someone."

The words come to mind unbidden, and he honks the horn in frustration. He doesn't need to hear them, knows he could hurt someone, knows he did hurt someone.

He smiles at the memory _\- shut that damn dog up before I do something- -oh look everyone! Fattys gotta gun!-_ and turns into the rest stop.

God he needs a piss.

Walking out of the shit-stained washrooms, he wiggles back into the van, before frowning. Wrenching on the key, he snarls, hammers his hands on the horn again. 

“The battery must be dead, Eddie. Remember how to check?”

The voice pops into his head again, and he storms away from the van, down the concrete steps.

There’s a noise _–barking all the goddamned time someone aught’a shut that thing UP-_ and he’s puffing and leaning against a well.

Just noises in the woods, nothing more, he tells himself, and pushes back off the well. Something’s killing his head, and once he’s upright, Eddie storms down the path. 

Any good mood of his is now gone, kaput with the dead battery and _–shut that mutt up before I shut it up damnit-_ before he knows it he’s at cemetery gates.

“Bad luck to go in, unless you have someone to visit, Ed.”

He pushes open the gates.

He runs into three headstones and kicks over one before he notices the girl in the fog, and he walks over to her.

“Be nice, Eddie.” The voice says, and he scowls.

The girl, woman, jumps up and away, stammering out an apology, _-sorry I’m just not into guys like…you-_ , and points Eddie towards town.

Course, things start getting weird when he hits the town proper.

_‘Doggie Daycare and Kennel’_

_‘Sal’s Discounted Sports gear’_

_‘Eddie’s Pizza Bar’_

Resisting the urge to hurl rocks through the offending windows, he wanders down the streets, until he’s in front of an apartment building.

 _‘Dog Friendly!’_ a sign proclaims, and he kicks it over.

“Wow Ed. That’s barely a step up from Jaywalking, you rebel.”

He walks into the apartment, annoyed. 

The annoyance grows as he looks around. Posters and fliers, _-are you going to the big game Fatty?-_ , and when he storms into the first open apartment he finds, he’s retching.

He trips on the jersey laying on the floor, _–lucky number 23!-_ , and looks up at the body.

“That doesn’t look a thing like me Ed. You didn’t have the balls anyways, bro.”

He’s hunched over the can, vomiting everything he’s eaten in the last three days it seems, when someone walks in on him. The man’s talking to him but _–uhg look at the freak how much did he eat?-_ he doesn’t quite understand what the hell he’s talking about.

Eventually, the man leaves him to his misery, and Eddie curses into the porcelain bowl as he heaves. He hasn’t seen any weird pyramid thing, but he knows that next time he sees that guy…

“What do you think you’re doing, Eddie? You’d better leave that poor man alone, young man.”

He slams the door on the way out, and kicks out wildly when he runs into the first thing. They’re small, _-look at the dumbass thing its not a dog it’sa fuckin’ rat!-_ , but they move in groups. Eddie’s stomping away at the fourth one while another clamps onto his leg when the woman from the graveyard bolts past him.

His jaw cracks in aggravation, and he finally smashes the small monsters underfoot.

“Why would she help you, Ed?”

He storms after the girl, but loses her around the gas station. He kicks over a garbage can in his annoyance, and a voice yells at him.

“Whatdda do that for, lard ass?!”

He spins, ready to shoot, when his eyes fall on a kid. She looks like she’s 8, and he snorts.

Why would she care? It’s not like it was her garbage can, not when she looks like she’s supposed to still be in pre-k.

But apparently she does, and he can’t even lose her as he storms into the nearby bowling alley. And inside…

Fuck, he’s starving.

“Really Eddie? Really? Eating pizza in a shit hole like this? You goddamned moron!”

But there’s cheese and pepperoni so he pushes the voice away, and listens as the kid, Laura she tells him, chatters and berates him.

She’s reaching the point where _–I swear Imma fucking shoot you if you don’t can it you fucking footballer-_ he’s starting to get irritated, when the door opens and she bolts.

It’s that guy, the one with all the questions, and even though he said he was gonna kill the fucker next time he saw him, he can’t bring himself to stop eating. 

The guy starts yelling _–maybe a slap upside the head will get that brain or yours working, eh Ed?-_ before storming away, and Eddie just shrugs to himself. 

Yeah, he will sit on his ass and eat pizza- nothing that fucker can do to stop him, right?

But twenty minutes later, the pizza is gone, and he’s not feeling so hot. Not sick, no need to go back and throw up again, but nerves.

“What, not like you’re going to ask out any broads Ed. Just get up off your ass and figure out why you’re here, yeah?”

He knows why he’s here though. He knows like the girl knows, that fucked up guy with the questions.

One shot, two shots, bye-bye puppy, later jock.

He begins to wander, almost stumbling along the road. What the fuck had he eaten?

“Told you Eddie. Bad idea, hon.”

He wants to scream for the voices to shut up, but instead takes his anger out on the small monster things as they try to swarm him again. He’s made a game of it, even, close enough that he can pick them up and hurl them into the lake, when something tackles him.

He falls back _-Look at Fatty bounce when I hit him!-_ and nearly cracks his skull open on the asphalt. 

At first he thinks it’s one of those dog things he’s been smashing, back for revenge, when something moves into sight.

Bone protruding from it’s face almost gives it a football helmet look, and he cusses as he scrambles back, fumbling for the gun.

“What the fuck Ed, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” the voice yells, and he raises the revolver and shoots twice.

Bang bang, die football fucker.

He doesn’t know if he’s killed it, doesn’t wanna wait around to see, so he rolls to his feet and begins to run. He hates it, never was anything he was good at, but the thought of that thing, blood and bone, hands reaching for him…

“Someone’s gonna kill you good, Eddie boy.”

Finally he can’t run any longer, collapsing against the side of a building.

Against the door, and he sprawls onto the ground inside of the only meat locker he’s ever been inside of.

“Look at that, Ed. You’re not the only pig in this town, huh?”

He would have replied, if he could open his eyes.

He’s not sure how long he’s been sleeping _-Eddie you need to pay attention in class more. Why can’t you be more like your brother?-_ when a bang comes from outside.

Is it the monster, or something else?

Someone else?

He sits up, looks around. There’s two bodies next to him, and he smiles. 

Fuckers deserved what they got, he knows it. He can still hear them laughing, and he stands, shoots them both one more time.

“Just making sure, huh Ed? Should have done that the first time too.”

The guy walks in, the one with the questions, and Eddie laughs.

He laughs and laughs, laughing at the guy like he’s been laughing at him and takes aim.

“Killin’ a guy ain’t no big deal is it, Ed? Make sure not to miss…”

The voice, his brother mocks him as he runs and hides, taking cover behind hanging slabs of meat as the laughing guy shoots at him, and taking aim with his own gun.

It’s not even until he’s flat out on his back, the guy looking down at him _-don’t pity the pig-_ that he realizes he’s been hit. He’s bleeding out.

And he laughs, and laughs, and laughs until he can’t see anymore, until his hands seize up and his tongue is choking him, until the guy takes one last shot.

“I guess I wasn't the only one who couldn't stand to listen to you, huh Bro?"


End file.
